1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and cam corders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery can be used as a power source for driving motors of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
For example, a rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly for performing charging and discharging operations, a case for accommodating the electrode assembly, a cap plate combined to an opening of the case, and electrode terminals through which the electrode assembly is drawn out of the cap plate.
In some cases, to electrically insulate the electrode assembly from the case, the rechargeable battery is provided with an insulating tape at a bottom and side wall of the case and at an external circumference of the electrode assembly.
When such a rechargeable battery is crushed in a z-axis direction, the electrode assembly may be torn by the electrode assembly, thereby causing an internal short-circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.